Heart of Mine
by RebelSeeker01
Summary: Created for those who believe in Destiny, a retake on the infamous episode Heart of Mine, written by a hard core rebel.


Heart of Mine

By Tess161 of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by Tess161, who does not own Roswell.

The episode opens with Liz twirling down the bowling lanes in her prom dress and socks 

LIZ: It's April 27th. I'm Liz Parker and I think I've figured out why I haven't written in this journal in nearly a year.

The scene changes to her balcony and we see Liz writing in her journal. 

LIZ: It's just ironic that I would figure something out really deep from like the least deep guy in America.

The scene changes to a restaurant where Liz and Sean are  
sitting at a table. Sean is regaling her with a polar bear joke, throwing fries up in the air to catch in his mouth while she just watches him with a slight smile on her face. Then we see them sitting inside his VW bug outside of the CrashDown Cafe. They look at each other. Sean clears his throat

SEAN: You wanna go bowling?

LIZ: Um, uh, I think that the alley is closed.

SEAN: To the public.

LIZ: Oh.

SEAN: I have access.

LIZ: Well, yeah, but it's a weeknight so I probably  
shouldn't. You know... commit a felony. 

SEAN: he gives a small chuckle Yeah, that's cool, maybe   
some other time.

LIZ: Look Sean, you know despite what people say, I think you're a really nice guy.

SEAN: There's something about you Liz.

LIZ: What?

SEAN: I've just always thought there was something about you, you know. Something special. he breathes deeper, and touches her cheek something wonderful.

LIZ: Thank you Sean, thanks, a lot. Uh, good... good night Sean.

SEAN: Good night Liz.  
Sean leans over and kisses her, she kisses back. She moans with excitement, she gets very into him. But breaks it off first, then looks away, looking upset.  
The scene opens in the school bathroom, Liz sitting on the counter, Maria is reflected in the mirror.

LIZ: No. One minute I was letting him down easy and the next minute he was kissing me, what was I supposed to do?

MARIA: I don' know, a swift kick to the huevos comes to mind.

LIZ: You know what the most annoying part of all of this is? I can't stop thinking what Sean would think if he knew about Max. I mean why? Right? We're not even together. God, I have spent two years of my life involved in this thing with Max and I don't even have a date for the prom. And now I feel guilty. Why... why should I feel guilty? I like Sean, and He likes me, so what's the big deal?

MARIA: Oh you shouldn't feel guilty, it was a non-kiss, it's not like you would kiss Sean back. Right? Big pause while they look at each other, then the truth dawns on Maria Eww! I'm gonna be sick!

LIZ: Oops she shrugs as if saying I'm sorry, but I liked it  
Scene switches to Max and Michael entering the school.

MICHAEL: So you actually remember our planet?

MAX: Yes!

MICHAEL: What are the chicks like?

MAX: If you're not going to take this seriously...

MICHAEL: I seriously wanna know what the chicks are like.

MAX: It's not that literal, they're just these images. In one way I have this, this really clear feeling about everything. In another way everything seems so ephemeral. You know, uh...

MICHAEL: ... transient, fleeting, impermanent, I know what ephemeral means Maxwell. It's my life.

MAX: Michael, I remember everyone. You, Isabel...  
He looks up and sees Tess walking and laughing with Kyle. He seems a little taken back with her being so cozy next to Kyle, almost jealous

MAX: Tess is the clearest to me, I even remember what she looked like when we, er… never mind…

Scene changes to two couples sitting at a table in what appears to be the library. Their conversation catches Isabel's attention, whose standing a short distance away reading a book

THE GUY: Um, Allie,um I know we've been friends for a long time and I, I wouldn't want to do anything to risk that. But I'm just, I'm just starting to feel like we're more than just, than just friends. Ya know?

ALLIE: You are?

THE GUY: Uh, yeah, anyway, i was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to the prom? 

ALLIE: Of course! I can't wait to get a dress...

Isabel smiles wistfully, happy for the couple.

Scene changes to Maria and Michael looking at a poster for Prom.

MICHAEL: Just kill me now. I don't do proms. I don't believe in them.

MARIA: You don't believe in them!

MICHAEL: The whole thing is totally bogus. It's completely unnatural.

MARIA: You know what? I, I find it to be really unnatural that you're half alien warrior and half Grandpa Dupree! But I make do.

MICHAEL: I knew you were going to make this thing into a whole issue.

MARIA: Oh my God! This is potentially one of the five greatest nights of my life! And if you're not going to do your part in providing that for me, then I'm just gonna, I'm gonna seek other options.

MICHAEL: So what are you saying, that we're seeing other people?

MARIA: Oh my God, you are so annoying!

MICHAEL: Fine then we're seeing other people.

MARIA: Fine!

He turns and walks away.

The scene changes to Kyle sitting down, reading one of his Buddha books. Malamoot sits down next to him

MALAMOOT: pats Kyle on the shoulder Valenti

KYLE: Kyle gives a deep sigh, looks at him Malamoot

MALAMOOT: You're still reading this Hinduism crap?

KYLE: It's Buddhism. And if you're asking about my spiritual journey, I'm touched.

MALAMOOT: Well, no, actually, I was wondering if it's gonna help you get into Tess Hardings' pants

KYLE: not impressed Right rolls eyes

MALAMOOT: No, I'm serious man. How long are you going to let that blonde little hottie live under your roof, before you make your move? waits a beat while Kyle watches Tess  
KYLE: Um… he seems distant watching Tess, as she turns and gives him a quick glance before beginning her conversation with another girl 

MALAMOOT: It's such a pitty, so perfect… he says sadly, looking at Tess yet, she's wasted.

KYLE: Wasted?

MALAMOOT: On that Max Evans. She only seems to have the hots for him, yet she lives under your roof. If you ask me, he's already been in her pants.

KYLE: (too low for Malamoot to hear): You have no idea…

Scene changes to Liz, outside at a table, writing. Max walks up.

MAX: kind of squirmish, he has bad news, but she hasn't connected that yetHey… 

LIZ: surprised to see himOh, hey.

MAX: obviously wanting to get to the pointThere's a, there's something I've been wanting to tell you.

LIZ: Yeah?

off to the side we see a couple hug in excitement, obviously more coupling for the prom going on

LIZ: the prom?

MAX: yeah… a beat, then he waits for Liz to answer

LIZ: yeah, it seems like Michael and Maria aren't going.

MAX: Well, I, I think that one might be a little too early to call.

LIZ: It's really weird. You know... A year ago I was so certain that the four of us would go together. I always picture that moment, you know, walking in through those double doors together. I even bought a dress.

MAX: You did, did you?

LIZ: Yeah. Well, you know it was around that time last year when we first kissed and everything seemed so... 

MAX: ...simpler.

LIZ: Yeah. Max, I know that we're not seeing each other and I accept that, I do. But, um, this is my prom, you know, it really means a lot to me. I, I've put a lot of thought into it.

MAX: Well, you know, I've already asked Tess.

LIZ: you did? recovering and covering her shock I mean… of course you did.

MAX: Yeah, I mean, okay, fine, we're not together, but that doesn't mean we won't see plenty of each other, right?

LIZ: Right. I, I mean it doesn't have to be some life changing thing. It can just be... you going with, um, er…   
Tess and me, I'm going…? You know what? I have to leave. 

MAX: You do, but you just got here?

LIZ: turning back before she leaves Oh, um, so was there something that you wanted to tell me?

MAX: remembering Right, I'm starting to remember things. About my planet, my life, well my other life.

LIZ: shocked, and a little un-nerved Wow.

MAX: Yeah, yeah, it's, it's weird, like, for the first time I can remember things. You know, like what it smelled like. What it felt like to be there.

LIZ: Yeah, that, that's great.

MAX: Yeah, I've been dying to tell you.

LIZ: Yeah, yeah, that, that, that must be really exciting. Wow, so um, do you remember like actual people, you know, like Michael and Isabel?

MAX: Yeah, more like their energy than what anyone actually looks like.

LIZ: Right, waits a beat what about Tess?

MAX: Yeah, I remember her… waits a beat considering if he should tell her, but decides to go a head the most.

LIZ: not pleased That's great.

Scene opens to Liz running down the sidewalk, trying to catch the bus, that's just left without her.

LIZ: Wait, wait, wait, wait! Driver! Driver please wait! She slows down Damn

Meanwhile, Sean has pulled up in his green VW bug

SEAN: Need a ride?

LIZ: Um… she keeps on walking

SEAN: Parker, about the other night... look I, I totally misread my cards. All right? I thought I caught a vibe.

LIZ: Well stopping you did, I guess.

SEAN: Come on, let me give you a ride.. there's not going to be another bus for half hour. Let me give you a ride to school. Consider it my apology.

She accepts and they pull up to the curb near school

LIZ: Why, why are you stopping? The school's 2 blocks ahead.

SEAN: This is as far as I can go. From a legal point of view.

LIZ: What? Are you kidding?

SEAN: Uh, it's a condition of my probation. You know, like I'm not allowed to be within a thousand feet of the school. But um, if you want a ride home I could uh, I could wait for ya.

LIZ: No I just, I think I'm gonna have to take the bus. 

SEAN: Right.

LIZ: Okay.

SEAN: Hey...

LIZ hmmm?

SEAN: Listen, about the other night, um... I, I know it was a mistake what I did, okay? But I, I just wanted to say that when, when we kissed, it was um, it was the first time that I ever felt at home, in this town. So...

LIZ: Look, Sean, I'm, I'm not going to the prom with anyone yet, me and Max…

SEAN: Oh, well, you should've just told me you guys were back together. I mean, I don't feed off another man's taco platter, so...

LIZ: No, well, we're not back together, we're just…

SEAN: Right. 

LIZ: mm hmm

SEAN: Hey, my hat's off to the guy.

LIZ What is that suppose to mean?

SEAN: Nothing, just uh, you know, nice operation he's got going...

LIZ: An operation? 

SEAN: Yeah, I mean, you know, he's free to play the field and yet he's keeping you off the market.

LIZ: That's not what's happening Sean. You have no idea who Max is okay? Because if you knew him you would know that he is above and beyond that way of thinking. He is an incredibly, incredibly honorable guy.

SEAN: Okay, chill out. Everything okay?

LIZ sighs: No. Okay? Not everything is okay.

SEAN concerned: Then what is it?

LIZ: Nothing, Max, no I shouldn't tell you… she begins to get out of the car

SEAN: Wait, Liz! Liz stops and turns to him

LIZ: Yeah?

SEAN clearing his throat: I could take you.. to um, the prom, if you let me, I could sneak, in or something.

LIZ smiling at the thought: As nice, and trust me it's a really nice offer, but I don't think that would be such a great Idea… I don't want you to get in anymore trouble.

SEAN understanding: Yeah, alright, but if you decide that you get, I don't know, bored… you'll know where to find me, okay?

LIZ nods, and smiles. He walks off to school

Scene changes to Michael at his locker and Maria approaches him.

MARIA: So, missed your shift last night.

MICHAEL: Alien business.

MARIA: Well, we're both off tonight so I'm willing to let you take me to dinner and a movie so you can make up for your assinine comments yesterday. Which um, by the way, I think it's very big of me. 

MICHAEL: I can't make it tonight.

MARIA: You can't make it?

MICHAEL: Nah, I got plans.

He walks away and leaves her standing alone.

The scene changes to the library where Isabel is sitting at a table with Alex.

ISABEL: So I think Billy Sorian is going to ask me to prom.

ALEX: Billy, huh? Are you sure? Cuz I heard he was taking Amy Green.

ISABEL: Well, actually it doesn't matter.

ALEX: Oh.

ISABEL What about you Alex? Anyone special?

ALEX: Not right now.

ISABEL: Really? You sure she eyes Liz whose looking very lonely Maybe someone special, from your past, who's ready now and before she wasn't.

ALEX: Isabel, it would be my dream to take you to prom.

Isabel smiles, but looks at him a little shocked. 

ALEX: But then we'd wake up the next morning and you'd be onto the next thing and I'd be right back where I was before Sweden. You know, obsessed, pathetic and lovesick. So, I think, amazingly, my answer is no. I'm not going to take you to prom. Okay.

ISABEL: Look, sweetie as much as I love the idea that you confidence has sky rocketed, I was referring to Liz… I've already got a date…

ALEX: shocked Oh? Liz huh? turning to Isabel What about you, whose the lucky guy?

ISABEL: excited, and smirking Michael!

ALEX: flabbergasted Michael! Your kidding, I thought him and Maria were-?

ISABEL: shaking her head no Nope, he totally blew her off and told her he wasn't going, then he came and asked me, it was so weird!

ALEX: clearly uncomfortable And your not afraid that this may lead to um… destiny?

ISABEL: calmly If there is one thing I've learned from all this crap that's happened to us is that destiny is exactly that, you can't push it away, or decide to ignore it, no matter what… it will always find you… moves in close to Alex, so no one else will hear and you no what? Alex shakes his head It feels so much better that anything… I can't even describe it!

camera off Alex, looking strangely disturbed, and very shocked. Scene changes to Tess' room, Kyle knocks to come in.

TESS: Oh Kyle, hey.

KYLE: Hey.

TESS: What's up?

KYLE: Last year, I went to the prom with Trudy MacIntire.

TESS: Oh Trudy, she's cute. 

KYLE: Yeah, and so we went, and everything was okay, but I didn't really know her, ah, so we didn't really have much to talk about, much to say to each other. And so I realized that I feel like I really know you. Which is unusual for me with girls and uh, anyway, I just... feel free to say no, or laugh or be outraged or whatever, but would you... want to go to the prom? You know, with me?

TESS: You know, I'd really like that Kyle.

KYLE Oh

TESS: Thank you. but before she can finish he butts in

KYLE: Great! Oh I was-

TESS: No, Max already asked me, I'm so sorry.

Scene changes to Liz and Maria breaking into Michaels apartment with a credit card.

LIZ: I can't believe that we're breaking into Michael's apartment.

MARIA: Believe it. 

LIZ: I just know that we're going to regret this.

MARIA: Well, yeah, if we don't find any evidence.

LIZ: Of what? 

MARIA: That he's seeing someone else! Hello!

LIZ: This whole thing came up yesterday. How could he already have another girlfriend?

MARIA: That's exactly my point Liz. He obviously already had this bimbo on the side and was just looking for an excuse to break up with me, ya know?

LIZ: No, I just think that you are overreacting.

Maria finds a tablet and scribbles on it with a pencil until the writing shows up it reads: Dinner at restaurant reserved, for 10, not 11… pick Isabel up at 9:30.

LIZ: Oh!

MARIA: Bastard!

LIZ: I cannot believe that Michael is seeing Isabel! I just, I won't. I...

MARIA: Snap out of it sister! Maria points to Isabel's photo on Michael's desk Home-wrecker!

LIZ: I can't believe what is going on with you and Michael and me and Max. 

MARIA: Liz, what are you talking about? I thought you and Max were going to the prom?

LIZ: Max and I going in two different directions, like, it's like we're not able to just separate. He told me that he and Tess were going…

Liz and Maria creep out of the house, and watch as Michael and Isabel come walking up to his door, giggling as he attempts to open it.

They watch through the window as he moves in to hold her

LIZ: Makes you realize how, like, easy things change. Because people meet other people. I could meet another guy.

MARIA: Or me I could meet another man…

Scene changes to Max's bedroom. He and Tess are both sitting on the bed facing each other.

TESS: Okay, just think about everything that you remember. What did it look like? Feel like? Smell like? You're not concentrating.

MAX: Yes I am.

TESS: Something's getting in your way. What's going on with you?

MAX: Actually there is something I should probably tell you. Liz almost asked me to go to the prom.

TESS: So? Max, I, I don't care about that stuff. That's not what's important here. This is what's important and we can do it. Let's try again.

Scene changes to outside, Liz and Marie are in the car, just after having seen Michael with Isabel.

MARIA: I'm okay, I'm okay.

LIZ: Okay

MARIA: Maria loses it, crying, hitting the steering wheel Why! Why! Why, why! I just don't understand, I wish, I wish that I hadn't seen that, I wish that I hadn't figured it out, I wish...

LIZ: Maria, we don't know for sure that anything happened. You know we could be reading into this whole thing. 

MARIA: That's why you have to go and ask Max.

LIZ: No, Maria, I do not think that's such a good idea.

MARIA: Please!

Scene switches to Max's bedroom again. Max and Tess are holding hands still on the bed, facing each other, there's a lot of candle light going on.

TESS: I see you. You're swimming on your back. The water's much thicker than the water here on Earth. Heavier, it's not quite liquid but not quite solid. As you swim through it, the water reforms around your body and it feels like you're swimming in-

MAX: Jello. I remember. I remember it. I remember the water.

Liz is approaching Max's house as his memories start to return.

MAX: Oh my God, you did it. You made me remember!

Max hugs Tess, they're both smiling. That's when Liz gets to his window, looks in and sees them, she watches Max hug Tess, then pull away and begin to lean in for a kiss, she walks away.

Next scene, Liz is walking down the sidewalks of Roswell, past the CrashDown Cafe. She looks upset. She sees Sean.

LIZ: You are like ubiquitous. 

SEAN: I think I might've figured something out about you, Parker.

LIZ: You know what? I'm not interested!

SEAN: It might fix your problem.

LIZ: Who says that I had a problem!

SEAN: Well, look at you. You look like you're about to puke, at the very least.

LIZ: Hey, do you know what? I do not need this right now, okay? I do not want to hear any more of your stupid, inane comments. I do not want to hear any more of your little theories on life. And I do not wanna write my frickin name in mustard okay? My life is falling apart!

SEAN: You wanna go somewhere? 

LIZ: Yes.

Scene changes to the bowling alley, Liz is picking up a bowling ball, while Sean coaches her from the seat. 

SEAN: Okay, step, step, step, bend, roll, follow through. 

Liz rolls a gutter ball

LIZ: I suck.

SEAN: No, that was, that was definitely an improvement. You wanna split a beer with me?

LIZ: No...

SEAN: Don't even finish the sentence. Here, um, here's a coke.

LIZ: Thank you.

SEAN: So um, can I tell you my theory?

LIZ: Can I stop you?

Sean chuckles

SEAN: You and I are, are really different people. 

LIZ: That's your theory.

SEAN: But the thing is, that if we're so different then why do I feel so much every time I look at you? I mean it's not completely one sided is it? This town. Every body's always looking at me, like... there's Sean, just got back from juvie. What's crazy Sean gonna do next? And that's what I figured out about you. You're not that different. I mean this whole arrangement you have with Max, it's like you're not together but you're not apart. I mean I bet you can't even talk to me without wondering what Max is gonna think about it. But meanwhile, you're not getting what you need from him, are you? You're suffocating Liz. We both are. 

They both just look at each other, there's an awkward moment, Liz bends down, picks up a ball and bowls a strike. She turns around, excited.

LIZ: Oh my God! How was that?

SEAN: Nice roll Parker, you're a real prospect.

LIZ: Thank you.

a beat. Liz takes a breath then becomes serious, replying to his comment about her and Max

LIZ: The thing about Max and me is that, well. He save my life, literally. I never would have even looked at him, if he hadn't, but now… we just have this really strong bond, and I guess on his end things are starting to fade. It's not like that for me, he has this whole other life that he has to deal with, and this other… thing that he feels is really important. I know that at first he wanted to forget about it, and just be with me, that he said it didn't matter. Now… he's um, well that other life he has is starting to work itself through to the surface, and um, it's not his fault, it's what was always meant to be, I guess.

Sean takes off his shoes.

LIZ: What are you doing?

SEAN: Lane walking. 

LIZ: Yeah, what's that?

SEAN: There's this thing I used to do when I worked here, see... what the average American doesn't realize is that every lane in a bowling alley has about a million coats of oil on it, so, if you're wearing just socks, you can kind of slide forever. It's kind of free. Wanna try it?

LIZ: Maybe next time.

SEAN: I'm gonna count on that.

Sean takes off running down the lane and slides in his socks.

SEAN: Woo hoo!

Sean turns around and looks at Liz, smiling. She smiles back.

The scene switches back to Max's bedroom. He and Tess are still sitting together on his bed.

TESS: What else do you remember?

MAX: Three moons, burnt orange, no clouds, very surreal, like a painting.

TESS: What else? 

MAX: I need a break.

Max gets up off the bed 

TESS: It takes time. You know, every thing's blurry at first, but eventually, the images just get clearer and clearer.

MAX: How clear are your memories?

TESS: Most are still blurry, but a few, a few are clearer and more real to me than anything here in this world.

MAX: Do you remember me?

TESS: Yeah. 

MAX: What was I like?

TESS: You were a King, strong and fearless, cunning…

MAX: What else?

TESS: I remember when you used to reach over and touch me in the middle of the night and when you used to hold me.

Scene changes to Alex's room, he's in his pajama's playing his guitar. Someone knocks at the window

ALEX: Hello?

Another knock.

ALEX: Who is it?

He gets off the bed, lifts his guitar as a weapon as he walks toward the window. Another knock sounds and he opens the blinds to see who it is. Liz is standing there. He looks relieved and opens the window.

LIZ: Hey.

ALEX: Hey.

LIZ: Sorry.

ALEX: It's okay. 

LIZ: Can I come in?

ALEX: Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. 

She comes in. Then they're sitting on his window bench, talking.

LIZ: Last year of middle school, Miss Rikesdale told me that I only needed to take one test and they could bump me up to high school. I did, because I was scared. But also said no because… I was going to miss you and Maria too much.

ALEX: Wow… are you graduating or something?

LIZ: You're the only person that knows that.

ALEX: So are you like, are you going to college?

LIZ: No.

ALEX: I had no idea…

LIZ: Exactly, I had no idea. But what I'm sure of, is that I'm here, now. And this could be my last chance to have a prom, ever. He just sits in silence Alex, please don't make me just sit here.

ALEX: Liz Parker, go to the prom with me?  
She hugs him, laughing, happy...

Scene changes to the CrashDown Cafe, where students are gathered, all decked out in there prom wear. Maria is fixing Liz's hair.

MARIA: Is he looking?

LIZ: No, just concentrate.

MARIA: What an idiot, I swear, I hope he's lonely tonight.

You see Michael behind the others, staring at Isabel, they are very cute together and very flirty. Then Kyle and Tess enter the Cafe.

KYLE: So, uh, you and Max?

TESS: Yeah. I, I'm just gonna go and sit over there.

KYLE: Good, good, so I'll get... Maria.

They appear very awkward with each other. Then we see Kyle walking alone to the counter as he overhears Liz and Maria talk.

MARIA: No, I think it looks hot, Liz.

LIZ: No, um okay, I'm gonna take a... and Liz walks away.

Kyle walks up to Maria, smiles.

KYLE: Hello.

MARIA: Hi.

KYLE: Can I get two cokes? He asks the waitress behind the counter. Then they both look over at Valenti and Amy DeLuca sitting together at a booth

KYLE: I caught em making out on the couch.

MARIA: Dude, I caught them making out in the pantry closet in the kitchen. It's just so embarrassing. 

KYLE: I know, but there's nothing we can do about it. It's just raging hormones. And they are our chaperones.

MARIA: Yeah, it's ugh... Hey so are you and Tess uh... you know?

KYLE: Oh no, actually, it's like, she uh, she's hot and uh, but I feel really resistant for some reason, I can't quite put my finger on it. he is referring to his feelings towards her, Maria gets this

MARIA: Well, maybe you're just gay.

KYLE: No, no... a beat, he looks puzzled I don't think…

Liz comes out of the kitchen at the same time as Max arrives. Sean witnesses the tender moment. Max and Liz approach each other

MAX: You look beautiful.

LIZ: Thank you. You look very nice too. Um, you know, Maria's all alone tonight so is it okay if she hangs out with us?

MAX: Of course.

AMY DELUCA: Oh come on kids, we have to take pictures. Come on, lets go guys. Oh, Liz, you look beautiful. Maria, you look absolutely perfect. Where is uh, Isabel, Alex, Tess, come on. Let's take pictures. Who'm I missing, uh Michael. Come on stop gawking at Isabel! Mm hmm. Come on, lets go now. Uh, Jim, come on, who'm I going to stand with? Is that everyone? Oh, oh, this is going to be great, um, Sean... Can you take the picture for me?

Sean steps up, takes the camera from Amy, she joins the group and he focuses in on them, they're all laughing and happy.

LIZ: (in a voice over) And there we were. All together, with everything we'd all been through over the last two years. The battles we'd fought, the relationships that were formed, the feelings for each other, stronger than any feelings we'd ever known could exist. And somehow in this moment I had this really strong, really upsetting feeling, that this was the last time we'd all be standing together.

That both something terrible and grand was going to happen. 

Scene changes to the sight of the prom., all decorated, music playing, couples walking around, then Michael and  
Isabel having their picture taken

Alex and Liz begin talking

ALEX: Thank you sir. My lady... He offers his arm to Liz..

LIZ: Thank you.

ALEX: Your welcome. You know, I gotta say, objectively speaking, you are incredibly beautiful this evening. 

LIZ: You don't have to say that.

ALEX: I know I don't.

LIZ: Alex, thank you. This means so much to me, and I know you didn't want to come, so thank you.

ALEX: Well, you just gotta promise to not be any more perfect of I may just explode. When she giggles, he says, I'm serious... Let's dance.

LIZ: Lets dance.

ALEX: Okay.

Now we see Kyle at the punch bowl, getting drinks. Malamoot approaches him.

MALAMOOT: Valenti...

KYLE: Malamoot...

MALAMOOT: This is it big man, the big night.

KYLE: Yeah, this is it.

MALAMOOT: I envy you Valenti.

We see Tess, Malamoot is unaware that Tess is actually with Max, not Kyle. Tess sitting at the table, Max had gotten up for drinks.

KYLE: All right.

MALAMOOT: Look at that compact little body.

KYLE: All right. 

MALAMOOT: Bet she's a firecracker in the sack.

KYLE: I wouldn't know.

MALAMOOT: Yeah well, you will soon. Hey listen, what do you say, you throw her to me for a couple hours after your done?

Kyle grabs him by the collar.

KYLE: Don't you ever talk about my sister like that!

MALAMOOT: What?

Kyle looks confused and just walks away.

Now we see Max and Tess sitting at a table. 

MAX: So...

TESS: Yeah...

MAX: You wanna dance?

TESS: Sure.

They walk to the dance floor and the music changes to slow music. They dance for an entire song, but then Liz walks up, Tess steps away, allowing them to have a dance 

LIZ: Max, I just want to say that I feel really weird.

MAX: What do you mean?

LIZ: I mean I saw you with Tess. You kissed her.

MAX: Saw me what with Tess?

LIZ: I saw you with her. I came by your house yesterday to talk to you about something and you were with her. Kissing.

MAX: We were just trying to find out things about where I came from, that's all. I leaned in and told her something, I never kissed her.

LIZ: You know, you keep saying that. But you um, keep on leaving out this really pertinent fact. That you were married to her. I feel like my whole life for the past year has been waiting for some really bad news. Oh, you know, by the way Liz, I remember Tess, and I love her. It's really paralyzing.

MAX: I know it's not easy.

LIZ: No, Max, it can be. It can be really, really easy. You know, we both just stop pretending.

MAX: What do you mean? I'm not pretending anything, I told you I was going to the prom with Tess. 

LIZ: You know, maybe we're both just holding on to something that'll never be. Max, maybe we should just let go. I have been in so much pain. This whole year. And it's like I'm suffocating.

MAX: Liz

A very painful moment of finality comes over them, she shakes her head at him, then sees Maria standing by herself

LIZ: Um, I should go, you know, for Maria.

MAX: Right.

LIZ: She's all-alone tonight.

MAX: Go ahead.

LIZ: Max. 

MAX: Go ahead.

Now we see Kyle and Tess going into a room. Kyle searches for the right words. He has taken her into a closet

KYLE: Um, Tess, uh you, you're, you're beautiful. 

TESS: Kyle, please don't say that.

KYLE: And the thing is, you're not just some girl, I care about you.

TESS: Kyle, I don't... I just... I'm with…

KYLE: I think of you as family. As a sister. I don't' think it could be a romantic thing

TESS: relieved I understand. You know I'm disappointed, but I understand.

They hug. Back out on the dancer floor, we see Liz and Maria dancing to abandon. Max watches for a bit, then walks away. Michael walks in with Isabel and Maria sees him.

LIZ: Okay, go.

MARIA: No, no you, and me we're a couple now.

LIZ: Go!

Maria walks up to Michael, she looks at him, amazed at his callousness.

MARIA: What are you doing here? looking at Isabel

MICHAEL: looks confused at Isabel for a sec, then back to Maria We came here to dance?

Isabel giggles, and Michael smirks, Maria is not impressed

MARIA: Well you shoulda brought me, we were an item, then you go off and tell me your not even coming then I find out your with Isabel! You lied to me!

MICHAEL: How did you know about us?

MARIA: I followed you, I saw you, both of you. 

MICHAEL: Isabel was supposed to be my wife...

he looks at her as if she is supposed to be okay and understand his feelings

MARIA: Your wife, what kinda excuse is that! You died! So did your engagement!

MICHAEL: Yeah, but it's never as simple as all that, you of all people should know that…

Maria looks very embarrassed. Then glares at Isabel

MARIA: Oh my God. 

MICHAEL: Wait, did you think Isabel was just some chick I was boffing?

MARIA: Oh my God.

MICHAEL: What the hell made you try to find out about it in the first place...

MARIA Oh my God, I am like the stupidest person alive.

MICHAEL Okay. Isabel and I go way back, before you were even a fetus, that hasta count for something, right?

Michael and Isabel head out to the dance floor. Now we see Max sitting alone in the hall holding his corsage. Kyle and Tess come upon him.

TESS: We'll talk about this in a little bit, okay?

KYLE: Sure. 

TESS: You look sad.

MAX: I think it's really over. 

TESS: You mean with Liz.

MAX: Yeah. I mean I, I realize that, I guess that it was over but... I think it's really actually over.

Now we see Isabel and Michael dancing. 

ISABEL: Michael, I'm going to do something, I said I wouldn't do.

MICHAEL: Don't.

She kisses him. He draws back. 

MICHAEL: I asked you not to do this.

They kiss again.

ISABEL: I love you, Michael.

Liz sees this, then looks around and leaves. Now it's back to Max and Tess sitting in the halls.

MAX: I remembered something else. I don't know how to feel about it.

TESS: What do you remember?

MAX: Our first kiss. It was at a party... late at night. And you... 

TESS: I, I leaned in... and whispered in your ear and then you touched my cheek...

MAX: and then we just...

They kiss. Liz walks in and sees them, throws her corsage in the trash and runs out of the school, while Max and Tess continue to kiss. She shows up at the bowling alley where Sean is bowling. He turns around and sees her, smiles.

SEAN: What are you doing here Parker? 

LIZ: I guess this is kind of an addictive sport.

He motions her on down and the next we see Liz in her socks, lane walking, laughing, Sean lane walking with her.

LIZ: (in a voice over) We try to live responsible, logical lives. But we can't tell our hearts how to feel. (As she's speaking we see Michael and Isabel kissing, Max and Tess Kissing and sitting together...) Sometimes our hearts lead us to places we never thought we wanted to go. (Then we see Maria and Kyle dancing.) And sometimes are hearts can be the sweetest, gentlest things we have. (Back at the bowling alley, Liz is still lane walking with Sean.) Sometimes are hearts can make us feel miserable, angry, excited and confused. All at once. But at least my heart is open. And I'm writing again. I'm feeling. I'm breathing. (The last scene shows her at home, writing in her journal.)

END OF EPISODE


End file.
